


A Work With Two Pseuds To Test Orphaning

by orphan_account, orphantest2 (testy)



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/orphantest2
Summary: A user posts one work with two pseuds. They then orphan works by one of those pseuds.





	A Work With Two Pseuds To Test Orphaning

Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet


End file.
